vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
108114-inventory-space-is-overpowered
Content ---- ---- ---- hahah Then we could give the people who had the bags first a title to compensate them? hahaha | |} ---- ---- ---- could give them the "Old Bag" title and then nerf crafters so they can only make 6 slot bags | |} ---- Already done, since people can only use 1 of a given type of craft bag :( Makes Tailoring useless for bags already :( | |} ---- but the NEW crafting will only allow the 6 slot bags to be useable at 50.... but seriously, yeah, they seem to be outdoing themselves to make crafting virtually useless. | |} ---- ---- "The Cavernous." | |} ---- I believe each of a given type are unique equip. | |} ---- What are you on about? I use 13 slot bags on all 5 of my alts and every slot on in their bank, and they are all the same type of bag, which, I created. Maybe I just read you wrong though. | |} ---- I think its just for the bags larger than that. not sure though, never made a tailor after beta, have a guildie that does that | |} ---- They are referring to the fact that bags made through Expert Research are 16 slot unique equipped bags. Meaning you can only have 1 of them. Making it a useless thing to learn. | |} ---- The OP is talking about 13 slot bags. | |} ---- https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/83071-16-slot-bags/ http://www.jabbithole.com/schematics/precursive-dampening-supply-rig-1593 http://www.jabbithole.com/schematics/torine-traveling-bag-1806 1x 16 slot unique equipped 1x 15 slot unique equipped No-one should be using 13 slot bags at 50. | |} ---- ---- Which has to do with what? The OP stated 13 slot bags The OP stated "leveling requirement" The OP asked why expanding inventory is a leveling perk. | |} ---- Who said anything about OP? We went into a side-quest about how they could nurf Crafting(which is itself a run on joke from the attunement thread), but then realised they already have due to unique-equipped. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- The cynical among us speculated they plan to sell bag space upon going f2p. They have done little to allay my concerns in that regard. | |} ---- I wish I could say something to counter that cynicism but today I am feeling very pessimistic and cynical about WildStar so ... Would not *cupcake*ing surprise me. | |} ---- You can't tell me how to live. | |} ---- But he just did, whatcha gonna do about it, punk? | |} ---- ---- ---- What the heck is a tactical starloom bag. Couldn't find it on Jabbithole at all. | |} ---- It's a 13 slot bag created by tailors. It has no level requirement, as opposed to the dropped bags or those sold by NPC vendors that do have minimum level reqs. I believe the full name is "Tactical Starloom Rig." | |} ---- Agreed. There should not be a level requirement for bags. If my wife goes to the store and buys a bigger purse, they do not stop her at the store and say, "Sorry, you cannot buy this bag. You are not 35 yet." O_o | |} ---- I can and i will, now put the tea on. Before i send security over to deal with you. Oh wait, they're already here :P | |} ---- Your security detail has just quit. I'm fairly certain Wadey can take you on mano-a-mano. :P | |} ---- If Wildstar goes F2P then I'm filing charge backs to refund the game, worked when SWtOR went F2P and still have the same bank so should work again. | |} ---- Was it because i reduced your hours by 1 to make you part time so i wouldn't have to pay your health insurance? | |} ---- Huh? Dea is Canadian. They have subsidized health care just like Australia (I think), and don't have asinine insurance policies like here. :lol: | |} ---- Don't ruin the joke with your logic! | |} ---- He got you good, though!!!! Ahmmmm you lost my my dental coverage with your p/t nonsense! | |} ---- Well that's simple, stop using your teeth! | |} ---- How did I never think of that? LOL | |} ---- Out of practice, most likely :P | |} ---- I can. @Tank Thunder Dome... *cupcake*. | |} ---- ---- I can't think of another MMO with level requirements on bags. :/ Granted, I haven't played them all, but I have played the common ones. | |} ---- Anytime, just dinner and a movie first. I'm not cheap. | |} ---- That means I demand at least third base. | |} ---- "They moved my recipe thread!" "Cry" Grow up. | |} ---- We don't negotiate with ... | |} ---- Thank you muchly. | |} ---- Its an old and barbaric tradition of the ancestral mmo's... kind of like canning goods | |} ---- ---- B-b-b-but, you COULD get 5 eldan data fragments 6 days in a row and be done! ....lol. | |} ---- ----